Déclaration difficile
by Merya
Summary: OS: Draco Malfoy est amoureux et décide de déclarer sa flamme à la dame de ses pensées...


Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, j'ai du boire un truc bizarre ou manger quelque chose d'avarié pour écrire un truc pareil.  
J'espère en tout cas que ça vous plaira...Il va sans dire que tout est à JK Rowling

Bonne lecture

DECLARATION DIFFICILE

Il l'aimait...il en était sûr depuis maintenant deux mois. Il la connaissait depuis longtemps, depuis sa première année, il la croisait tous les jours dans les couloirs de l'école, mais jusqu'alors il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la profondeur de ses sentiments.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle avait temporairement disparu peu de temps auparavant qu'il avait réalisé que sans elle il ne pourrait pas vivre. Alors il avait commencé à lui faire la cour. Oh ! ce n'était pas comme avec toutes les autres greluches qui avaient eu l'immense honneur de se blottir dans ses bras musclés...(bon d'accord il exagérait un peu là, musclé n'était pas vraiment le mot approprié, le balafré aurait sûrement dit malingres, mais ça c'était parce qu'il était jaloux de son potentiel de séduction.) Bref, il ne s'y prenait pas du tout de la même manière avec celle qui avait volé son cœur : déjà, il était paralysé par le trac, ensuite c'était le genre de fille à toujours croire qu'on se moquait d'elle ou qu'on cherchait à lui jouer un mauvais tour...et puis timide avec ça ! Mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme. Ses cheveux sombres et sa peau si pâle agrémentaient ses rêves et le faisait se réveiller en sursaut la nuit, lorsqu'il croyait sentir sa présence furtive. Cela expliquait entre autres ses cernes mauves et sa fatigue permanente. D'autant plus qu'il craignait qu'un autre que lui s'aperçoive de sa beauté et tente de lui voler. Il savait qu'aucun Serpentard n'oserait jeter son dévolu sur quelqu'un que lui aurait choisi, sous peines de souffrances atroces et d'humiliations publiques, mais il ne pouvait pas en dire autant des autres maisons. Le pire serait que Potter la lui pique... Non, il ne devait pas penser à cela, sûr qu'il en mourrait sur le coup, le cœur brisé...ou pas loin.

Pour parer à cette éventualité, il s'était préparé à déclarer sa flamme ce jour-ci. La veille, il s'était entraîné devant son miroir, dans le dortoir vide (personne ne devait connaître le nom de sa dulcinée avant que les choses ne se soient faites, de quoi aurait-il l'air si elle lui disait non ?), le matin, il s'était coiffé encore mieux que d'habitude, autant dire que cela atteignait la perfection, il avait choisi ses plus beaux sous-vêtements et repassé son uniforme pour l'occasion (enfin il avait demandé à un elfe de le faire). A la main, il tenait des fleurs, piquées dans le jardin de Hagrid — et il avait eu chaud, à quelques secondes près il se faisait prendre- et le résultat de tous ces efforts faisait qu'à son humble avis, même une gravure de mode ne faisait pas le poids face à son sex-appeal.

Ce samedi après-midi donc, alors que tout le monde ou presque était à Pré-au-Lard, les mains moites, le ventre noué par l'appréhension, il s'était posté près de la porte derrière laquelle il savait que se trouvait sa bien-aimée. Il inspira un bon coup et frappa.  
- Qui est-ce ?  
- C'est moi Mimi, c'est Draco.

La tête de la jeune fille apparût à travers le bois de la porte des toilettes, et ayant vu son visiteur, ses yeux (si beaux yeux! pensa le jeune homme) commencèrent à s'embuer :  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? tu vas encore te moquer de moi, c'est ça ?  
- Non ne pleure pas! J'ai quelque chose à te dire...  
Voyant qu'il avait retenu son attention, il se lança:  
- Je...je t'aime Mimi...de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme...tiens : je t'ai même apporté des fleurs pour te prouver la sincérité de mon amour.  
Elle éclata d'un rire hystérique :  
- Des fleurs ? Je suis un fantôme Malfoy, je ne pourrai pas les tenir.

Passant à travers le jeune garçon pétrifié, elle s'enfuit dans le couloir, en reniflant bruyamment. Une fois qu'elle eût disparue, le jeune garçon se frappa le front :  
- Quel imbécile, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris avec mes fleurs, je le savais pourtant !!  
Il jeta le bouquet à ses pieds — Peeves le trouva quelques heures plus tard et en fit un plumeau pour nettoyer les armures — et, loin de se démoraliser par son échec, il retourna dans le dortoir en réfléchissant déjà à un autre moyen de reconquérir sa belle.

« Et une lettre que j'accrocherais à sa porte ? Ca lui plairait ? »


End file.
